Simplicity is Charming
by Cyan-kun
Summary: Summary: In another parallel world, somewhere a Sawada Tsunayoshi led a pretty average life, only the people he came across with we're left a little enamored of him. DISCLAIMER: Cyan-kun do not own KHR.


Simply Charming

* * *

Summary: In another parallel world, somewhere a Sawada Tsunayoshi led a average life, only when people come across he tend to left them a little enamored of him.

Warning/Notations: AU! KHR, Non-affliated|Mature|Teacher!Tsuna

Please Note:

Sawada Tsunayoshi - 25 yrs. Old

* * *

Chapter 1: Sawada-sensei

If there is one word to describe Sawada-sensei...it was simple, he's a very simple young man who just recently graduated and the class temporary teacher. When Sawada-sensei was introduced to class of 1 - B, the students are disappointed, appearance wise that is. As oppose to their imaginary hot guy expectation, the young man wore the typical average nerd get up, plain white dress shirt, pressed black pants and a geeky glasses.

The mood was decidedly dampen, that change a little when Sawada-sensei spoke when the principal finished the intro, his voice was not the nasally-squeaky quality the girls imagine, the young sensei's voice was smooth of a low tenor, it was the type of voice that a charismatic DJ should have. The class wouldn't mind hearing Sawada-sensei on lectures, it took only a day for the young man to capture his class complete attention and if anyone asked the principal, the description was "it was like seeing a pride of lioness being tamed".

As for Sawada, he manage to endear himself to the student population in only a week, he's a person of compassion and hardwork, dedication is mostly what helped him survive college. It was the same for teaching Japanese History to his student of every year level in Midori Middle. His all-female students we're charmed by his voice, his open and calm disposition, he was very casual in interacting with everyone bar when he stand on the front on lectures.

But it was his true efforts in helping his students that won him the utter adoration of Midori's population, all student that seems struggling in his classes got personal supervising from him, even on his small break when students seek him for tutoring. Being the only male in the faculty, his gentleman persona got wide smiles from his co-workers, especially his dedication on teaching.

Sawada-sensei's reputation was cemented halfway throught the month and continuesly do so in 2 months of his temporary post, it was a week before the end of his alotted teaching job that the students remember this. Seeing as Midori Middle is a private all-girls school, it was obvious that they, as in the class presidents and even the student council, will organize a farewell party for their most beloved teacher.

On the last day of his job, Sawada-sensei was ushered by a fellow teacher towards the main hall where his students and co-workers greeted him with enthusiasm. He was frankly bewildered and when he confirmed the efforts of his students he was embarrased and grateful equally. His students took the oppurnity to hogged the young man to themselves leaving the teachers exasperated and pouting.

The actual parting was the hardest part because his bolder students will not let him go, its really not an easy feat prying his arms from them much to the faculty's amusement and the most embarrasing part was that majority of the students insisted to see him off from the gates, it was a reminisances of a graduating salute.

And because, just because hecan...

Sawada-sensei got a mischevous streak hidden beneath all the gentle fluffy hair of his...

He slide his glasses off when as a whole his students shouted a finally time and he paused to turned around and flashed his signature serene smile. To say silence dominated the whole school was an understatement, since the first week everyone subtly and not very subtly trying to see him without his geeky glasses, it become a source of entertainment for him and an unspoken competition for everyone.

So, Sawada-sensei decided to humor them...

Apparently, he was one of those stereotype pretty-face-behind-garish-glasses type.

And he left Midori, feeling like he sprouted a pair of fox ears and tails.

TBC.

* * *

Note:

Story length undecided 'till futher notice.

I hope you enjoy it, however short.

Thank you for reading!

~ Cyan-kun (whistfully thinking for the next chapter)


End file.
